


They Call Me Silvertongue

by FangirlAnxiety101



Series: These Are A Few of My Favorite Things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon Accepted, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Why Did I Write This?, all the sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: Sam liked a lot of things about Gabriel; his height, his smile, his habit of sneaking candy under Sam’s pillow after each hunt.But if you asked him, Sam would immediately tell you that his favorite thing about the archangel was his voice.basically smut with a side of fluff.





	They Call Me Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

> okay, you guys. these last few days have been absolutely HECTIC, and my muse didn't like that much. but, i wanted to get SOMETHING out there, especially after the latest episode and all that drama. sooo enjoy this little thing i threw together last night, i guess? its probably complete crap, but i needed some smut.

Sam liked a lot of things about Gabriel; his height, his smile, his habit of sneaking candy under Sam’s pillow after each hunt.

But if you asked him, Sam would immediately tell you that his _favorite_ thing about the archangel was his voice.

Whether he was using it to sass or embarrass Dean, using it to lull Sam to sleep at night, or cracking jokes in almost any situation, it always brought a sense of peace to the hunter. The clear, modulated tone was an anchor of sorts, and he couldn’t imagine not hearing it on a daily basis.

There was one instance he particularly liked, though; one where he could nearly hear the angel’s vocal range in its entirety, spilling from Gabriel’s pink, kiss swollen lips with each thrust.

“Sam..” his name rolled effortlessly off the messenger’s tongue, a prayer in its own right. Yes, this was most _definitely_ Sam’s favorite thing about the archangel.

“Sam, _please,_ ” he pleaded softly, blunt nails scratching up Sam’s back as the hunter shoved in torturously slow, sliding teasingly against Gabriel’s prostate before pulling out again.

“Mmph!” he moaned in protest, biting his lip. Sam leaned forward, kissing the archangel insistently.

“Don’t. I want to hear you.” he breathed, picking up the pace only slightly. Gabriel replied by sighing in frustration, head falling back onto the pillow. Sam smirked at the archangel’s impatience, mouthing at the newly exposed skin of his neck. He reveled in the vibrations he could feel when Gabriel moaned, the sound quickly turning to a needy mewl as Sam lightly sucked on his pulse point.

It went on like this for a while, Sam taking his time unraveling the archangel with his mouth, his hands, his cock.

“Why,” Gabriel had panted eventually, trying with all his might to get some leverage so he could hit that _one_ spot, “why do you _insist_ on torturing me like this?”

Sam simply moved back, swiftly readjusting Gabriel’s legs so he was nearly folded in half. The hunter then leaned forward, using his weight to keep the position. The new angle had Gabriel panting, his swollen cock twitching at the more intense pressure. Sam groaned softly, his own throbbing in sympathy – but he refused to give in.

“Because I love you, love seeing you like this,” Sam mumbled, pressing a kiss to the corner of Gabriel’s mouth, “can’t get enough of this.”

He got a low whine in response, along with Gabriel baring his lightly bruised neck in a way that Sam KNEW Gabriel was intentionally trying to bait him with. “Yeah, I – ah - get it now,” Gabriel grunted, moaning as hands ran down his thighs before squeezing his ass, “you - fuck! – just like knowing the power you have over this archangel.” he ended the accusation with a hiss as Sam pressed all the way in, the latter shuddering as the muscles clenched around him.

“’M serious, Gabe.” Sam mumbled. He slid a hand between them, slowly stroking Gabriel to get a stronger reaction. “Want to make you feel good, ‘s long as possible.” Gabriel chuckled before wailing softly as the hunter ran a thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing the sticky substance beaded there onto the rest of his cock.

“Sam, need – need it, please.” he begged, nearly on the verge of tears after being dragged to the edge once more, the pleasure bordering on painful.

“Tell me, Gabriel.” Sam mumbled, reveling in the shiver he got as he mouthed at the archangel’s ear. He tilted his hips ever so slightly, causing Gabriel to jolt and throw his head back at the sudden pressure on his prostate.

“F-fuck, Sam, I don’t- “Sam shivered as Gabriel let out a guttural moan, desperately scrabbling at Sam’s shoulders again. Sam did a single hard thrust, groaning as he remembered Gabriel was LETTING him do this, letting him have this much control.

“Almost, sweetheart.” he rumbled softly, nuzzling into Gabriel’s neck and leaving feather-light kisses in his wake. Gabriel cried out, legs tightening around his middle and grinding upwards into the friction. Sam’s rhythm stuttered slightly as he felt the angel’s cock throb in his hand, more precum leaking onto his fingers.

” Uh uh, fuck…” Gabriel released a strangled sound as Sam stopped stroking. He tightened his grip on the sheets as he scrambled for words to appease the hunter.

“What do you need?” Sam asked, hungry gaze meeting Gabriel’s.

“Mph-need…. need to cum, _please,_ ” he begged, “need it, need _you_ , you oversized fuckin tease- “he choked off as Sam moved forward, kissing him furiously and wrapping his other hand in the angel’s hair. Gabriel made a noise of desperation, reaching down and jerking himself furiously as Sam moved to prop himself up.

“ _Fuck,_ Gabe.” Sam ground out, thrusts becoming erratic as Gabriel squeezed almost hard enough for Sam to let go right then and there, orgasm simmering just under the surface of his heated skin.

“Sam, _Sam- “_ Gabriel shouted, the name spilling from his lips as he let go, release striping his stomach. It took all of Sam’s willpower not to do the same, simply watching Gabriel come apart under his touch. He moaned brokenly as Sam stopped, panting heavily.

“You…you didn’t…”

“I know,” Sam growled, grabbing a towel from the bedside table and wiping Gabriel off. He shivered as the textured material rubbed against his overstimulated length before being thrown to the side. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“F-fuck, you’re not- “Sam fondled the angel’s sac, warm hand softly massaging the sensitive area.

“I think you’re holding out on me, angel.” he hummed, a fond smile forming as he watched Gabriel squirm, the voice he loved so much making itself known once more.

“You’re not seriously going to do this.” Gabriel huffed, squeezing around Sam weakly as his eyes found the hunter’s. He stared for a moment, and Sam’s smile turned into a wolfish grin as Gabriel blushed, head quickly turning to the side. He laughed softly.

“Mmm. I am, especially if I get to hear you make those noises all over again.” he pulled the shorter man into his lap, giving him a soft kiss. “told you I can’t get enough.”

“Damn, Sammich, never thought of you as the type of guy to have a voice kink.” Gabriel snarked, easily clasping his hands behind Sam’s neck. The soft trill he got from the archangel as he kissed him was damn near orgasmic on its own.

“It’s not a kink – it’s just you.” Sam whispered, eyes meeting Gabriel’s as he pressed their foreheads together. This time he didn’t have to look down to know that the archangel was flustered.

As per usual though, Gabriel quickly recovered, shooting back with, “You’re such a sap, you know that?”

“Like it really bothers you, smartass.” he smiled as Gabriel grabbed him by the neck and kissed him hard, a huff of laughter escaping at the obvious avoidance act. However, he didn’t hold back like Sam expected; he began riding Sam, grinding in a slow and steady rhythm as he recovered. The noises coming from both of them were anything but innocent, but their mouths remained gentle, soothing.

Sam knew it wouldn’t be long before Gabriel was on the edge again, before neither could reign their own pleasure in. But, until then, he was just as happy admiring the archangel, the sounds coming from him like his own little slice of heaven.


End file.
